Code Copy
by Greendayluvr93
Summary: When Lelouch's secret gets discovered by a classmate, what will he do? What will she do? What if she wants to be a Black Knight and has ample reason to want to become one? Read on to find out. This is a test for a plot bunny I've had.


This is a short test for a possible Code Geass story. Feedback is much appreciated since your opinions will decide on this story's fate.

* * *

Lelouch was falling asleep in one of his rarely attended classes when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

He turned his head expecting to see the proctor of the study hall, but came face to face with a black haired, blue eyed female that he didn't know.

"What is it?"

She handed him a note.

"You must have the wrong person. My name begins with an 'L', not an 'O'."

He gently pushed the note back to her. She pushed it back.

"It's not an 'O'." She said quietly.

"I have a theory. Just read the note, please."

With that, the unknown girl walked off.

Lelouch opened the note and read it carefully.

'Lelouch Lamperouge, I believe that you are Zero. If you are not, then please disregard and incinerate this note. If you are, there a few things that I'm going to write here. The first of those things is Geass. I don't know whether or not that has any meaning to you. The second is the word cat. Please remember it for the time being. The third is please meet me at the girls' restroom on the first floor in three hours. I'll be able to get in the school and I'll leave the window open. The last thing I want to inform you about is this: I am Japanese. The only reason I attend this school is my step-father. He is Britannian and my real parents are both dead. I would like you to prove that you are Zero. In return, I will prove my identity. I will wait in the restroom for ten minutes after the afore mentioned time.

P.S. Even if you aren't Zero, I know you read this note and know who Zero is. Send him.

P.P.S. Zero, feel free to come disguised. My only request is that you allow me to see your eyes. Deny that request if you wish.'

Lelouch calmly folded the paper and tucked it into his pocket.

'This girl mentioned the Geass. It won't hurt to check this out. She said she's Japanese. Maybe she wants to be one of the Black Knights? I'll see what this about.'

The day passed relatively quickly and Lelouch soon found himself approaching the school that should be closed. It was seven o'clock and dark because it was winter. He easily climbed in the window.

'There's no camera's in a bathroom. I can't be seen.'

He saw a blonde haired girl with blue eyes emerge from a stall.

"Zero, it's an honor that you arrived."

"You don't look the same."

"I can prove I wrote the note with this word: cat. My name is Kiyomi Mitarashi."

"You already know who I am."

"I know. May I see your eyes?"

"Why do you wish to see them?"

Kiyomi smiled.

"I want to see if my Geass works on you. If you have Geass, you would just use it on me when you got the chance right? I won't run. I couldn't if I wanted to. You're in front of the window and the door is right next to you. I'm wiling to bet that you're armed and I'm short and light weight. I'd be easy to get rid of if you killed me."

"You really thought this out didn't you?" He asked.

"I always plan out what I do before I do it."

"If I let you test your Geass, what will I get in return?"

"Whatever you want from me."

"If I want to kill you?" He asked while raising a gun.

"Feel free to do so." Kiyomi said with an unwavering voice.

"If I force you into the Black Knights?"

"I'd join willingly."

"Why?"

"Japan. My entire family was born and raised Japanese. My mother married the Britannian against my pleas for her to remain a widow for the time being. He had money and we were destitute. She died last year."

"I see. If I allow you to see me, will you keep my secret?"

"I promise. If you don't believe me, you can kill me."

Kiyomi watched intently as Zero removed his mask. A grayish cloth still covered the lower half of Lelouch's face.

"What does your Geass do?"

"I can become an exact replica of any living person at any given time, but I have to look at their eyes for a full minute in close range the first time I use it."

'The catch is, I only replicate their physical attributes. Their personality and memories will be completely unknown to me.' She added mentally.

Kiyomi walked towards Lelouch and paused when she was arms length away.

"What exactly do you mean by close range?" He asked while stepping away.

Lelouch made sure that he was still obstructing Kiyomi's path to the exits.

Kiyomi stepped forward then stood on her tiptoes. Their noses nearly touched. Lelouch stayed calm and composed like always.

"This is what I mean by close range. Only a minute, please."

Lelouch decided that if this went awry, he could either kill her or utilize his own Geass. He stood still.

A minute passed and Kiyomi immediately stepped back. Lelouch quickly donned his mask again.

Kiyomi closed her eyes momentarily then opened them. Lelouch felt like he was looking into a mirror.

"Well? May I join the Black Knights?" Kiyomi asked in Lelouch's voice.

"Yes, you may. But first, I'm using my Geass on you."

He removed the mask and looked at a mirror of his own eyes.

"You will forget that I am Zero. Under no circumstances will you remember this unless I tell you myself. You will forget that I used my Geass on you."

"Yes."

Lelouch quickly put his mask back on.


End file.
